Hyuugas: Yin Yang
by Priscy-Lockheart
Summary: Hinata e Neji não se dão bem. Claro que o destino teve que intervir: Certo dia, quando eles acordaram, estavam com os corpos trocados. Hinata era Neji e Neji era Hinata. Pra piorar, o amuleto começa a causar anomalias por toda Konoha... KibaHina
1. Prólogo: Primos

**Hyuugas – Yin Yang**

**Prólogo – Primos**

**H**inata andava pelo jardim devagar, sem os calçados, escondida pelos arbustos e roseiras. Já era o terceiro dia seguido que Neji, seu primo, estava com eles já que o pai do rapaz, Hizashi, saíra em uma viagem sem motivos bem-explicados. A garota tentava de todo o modo evitar o primo e seu olhar frio, distante. Não por maldade, mas por puro medo.

-Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan! – Chamava insistentemente o pai da garota.

Ela espiou pelas aberturas das folhas de uma roseira e viu que o pai estava sozinho. Contendo um suspiro de alívio, ela correu ao encontro do homem:

-Sim? – Perguntou, escondendo os calçados atrás do corpo, com sua voz doce e baixa.

-Mude de roupa, você e Neji vão treinar juntos hoje.

-O... O que...?! – Hinata estremeceu. – M... Mas...

-Nada de "mas". Ele seria um ótimo "ajudante" no seu aprendizado. – Sem esperar resposta, Hiashi-sama virou-se e saiu, deixando a pobre Hinata paralisada.

De repente, alguém lhe arrancou os sapatos das mãos, ironizando:

-Que feio, Hinata... – Neji colocou-se ao lado dela, segurando os calçados e fazendo cara de desdém.

-D... Devolve...! – Ela tentou pegá-los várias vezes, mas o primo não a deixava encostar um só dedo neles. Por fim, escondeu-os atrás do corpo. – Você... Você é muito mal...

Neji sorriu falsa e ironicamente:

-Não sou o Akamaru para me intimidar com suas palavras. – Ele soltou os calçados de qualquer jeito na terra , logo tirando os seus e entrando. – Dessa vez eu não conto, mas da próxima não terei dó, ouviu?

-O... Ouvi... – Disse a garota, tirando a terra dos calçados.

-É bom mesmo. – Com o sorrisinho irritante ainda estampado no rosto, Neji foi se trocar.

Hinata não compareceu ao treino.


	2. Capítulo 1: Claro e Escuro

Uchiha-Tomoyo, desculpe a demora para postar '-'

--Net Discada—

Em compensação consegui fazer vários capítulos essa semana 8D

Agradeço a taliane, BelaRaven e você pelos comments. Se não fosse por eles acho que já tinha desistido.

Agora, vamos ao que interessa:

Fala, narração ou ação.

GRITO

"Pensamento"

_Silêncio, ênfase ou ironia._

MUDANÇA DE LUGAR E/OU PASSAGEM DE TEMPO...

onomatopéia 

(Comentários desnecessários meus e.e')

Nome do personagem: emotion

**Capítulo 1 – Claro e Escuro**

**H**inata só foi sair do quarto na hora do jantar, pois não conseguira evitar sentir fome. Como esperava, Neji estava no local e, por sorte, nem se deu ao trabalho de encarar o rosto da garota ou importuná-la.

-Não deveria ter faltado ao treino, os amigos de Neji estavam treinando também, imagine: Poderia ter conseguido ao menos uma dica de cada um.

-Não são meus amigos. – Interferiu o rapaz.

-G... Gomen... – Ela sentou-se ao lado do pai e comeu um pouco. – Está tão... Fria...

- O que você esperava? Demorou a aparecer. – Apesar de Neji ter sido rude, Hinata não notou ironia na voz dele.

-Parece que estão começando a se entender... – Hiashi-sama estava esperançoso.

Sem dizer mais nada, Neji levantou-se e saiu do local, deixando o jantar por terminar. Hinata olhou para o lado e não viu a comida de Hanabi:

-Hanabi onee-chan... Ela já comeu?

-Já sim. Desde que recomeçou a treinar ela tem passado o dia fora e dormido cedo.

Hinata não conteve uma risadinha. Hanabi?! Dormindo cedo?! Quem diria!!!

-Papai... Por que o Neji é assim comigo...?

Após pensar um pouco, o Hiashi-sama respondeu em um cochicho.

-Se ele ao menos tivesse idéia do que significa ser da família principal... – Hinata disse após o pai terminar.

-Se ela ao menos tivesse idéia de como é pertencer à família secundária... – Sussurrou Neji enquanto se trocava no quarto de hóspedes.

Ao guardar as suas roupas no armário, ele viu cair um amuleto com o Yin Yang gravado. Após algum tempo olhando para o objeto, segurou-o e saiu do quarto. Deu de cara com Hinata.

-N... Neji...

-Tome, Hinata. Caiu enquanto eu guardava minhas roupas. Deve ser de seu pai. – Ele entregou o amuleto para a garota e, justamente quanto Hinata ia responder, bateu a porta bem na cara dela. Como seu pai já estava dormindo, a garota achou mais apropriado entregar para ele de manhã.

Dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, tomou um banho e dormiu...

Neji acordou um pouco tonto, sem mal conseguir abrir os olhos. Deveria ser cedo, muito cedo. Ele acordou-se e, tateando a parede, seguiu até o banheiro. Tropeçou em alguma coisa e para não cair apoiou-se na pia.

Ao abrir os olhos, não conseguiu conter o grito.

-_Filha_, o que houve?! – Perguntou Hiashi-sama, entrando no quarto rápido como um trovão.

Neji segurou o colarinho do homem:

-Sou eu, Neji!!! Por favor, mande a Hinata desfazer esse jutsu imediatamente!

-Hinata, desde quando você grita desse jeito? – O homem sorriu. – Vocês jovens e suas brincadeiras... – Ele conseguiu obrigar o rapaz a soltá-lo e pediu para Neji (Neji mesmo, não o corpo dele) tomar um banho. Desesperado, o rapaz pendurou-se no pescoço do pai de Hinata:

-Posso te pedir uma coisa?

-Claro que sim, filinha! – E sorriu.

-Posso tomar banho vestido?

Deixando Neji a esperar uma resposta Hiashi saiu do quarto.

Após algum tempo de hesitação, ele se pôs diante do espelho.

-Como será que se tira um quimono feminino? – Ele tentou inúmeras vezes e falhou. – Ah, não deve ser tão difícil...

Sem querer, Neji acabou soltando o obi. Por conseqüência, o quimono abriu-se. Corado até a última ponta do último fio de cabelo azul pertencente à prima, ele fechou os olhos e dirigiu-se a banheira.

"Droga, Hinata, você só me trás problemas...".

No quarto de hospedes, Hinata acordou também tonta, tateando a cama à procura de seus sapatos. Como não achou nada, ela obrigou-se a levantar e abrir os olhos. Corou levemente ao ver onde estava.

-O que... O que estou fazendo no quarto do Neji-kun...? – Hinata conteve o grito quando sentiu algo puxar alguns fios de seu cabelo.

Ela levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

-Neji-kun...? Neji-kun...? – Apesar de sentir sua voz diferente, ela não ligou. Sem rodeios, ela entrou no seu quarto e viu seu corpo vestido com um quimono branco e com o cabelo preso apenas na ponta. O susto foi tanto, que a garota desmaiou.

-Hinata-sama, Hinata-sama! Acorde! – A garota acordou ouvindo sua própria voz chamando por seu nome e por pouco não desmaiou de novo ao ver seu próprio rosto olhando para ela. – Me diga, por favor, que jutsu é esse! Eu não posso viver no seu corpo pro resto da vida!!! O que a Ten... – Pigarreou. – O que todos vão dizer?!

-Não era... Um sonho...?

-Hinata, devolve o meu corpo!

-Mas eu não sei como...

-Isso é alguma variação do Jutsu Transferência de Mente? Por favor, eu preciso voltar ao normal, eu preciso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Eu não sei o que houve...

-Hinata, por favor...

-Neji é verdade... Eu não fiz isso... – O rapaz pode ver nos próprios olhos (próprios mesmo) que estava dizendo a verdade. Não havia mais como negar, estavam presos.

- Temos que dar um jeito nisso!!!

-Será que foi... O amuleto...?

-Hinata, dar um jeito, não contar piadas sem graça. – Hesitou. – Mas, espere... Até que faz algum sentido. Você não entregou o amuleto para o seu pai, então... Você espera aqui. Eu vou pegá-lo. – Neji voltou para o quarto e começou procurar o amuleto.

Para complicar ainda mais a situação, Hiashi-sama apareceu para chamar Neji para treinar. E agora? Se Hinata recusasse iria ser a maior confusão. Relutante, ela levantou-se e foi treinar com o pai.

-Hina... Ué, onde você se meteu? – Ele começou a andar pela casa toda à procura da prima, mas nem sinal. Andou, andou, andou até que, pode desventura, encontrou-se com a última pessoa que desejaria: Kiba e seu cão, Akamaru.

-Hina-san, ohayoooo!

-AU! – Latiu o cão, como se cumprimentasse a garota... Oh, digo, o garoto.

-Ki... Kiba-kun...

-Kun? Ahhh... O que houve com o –wanwan? – Choramingou.

"Eu juro pelo meu verdadeiro corpo que mato esse cara se ele me mandar chamar desses apelidos idiotas novamente..."

-Hey, quer treinar? O Shino finalmente resolveu liberar umas mosquinhas pra gente praticar tiro ao alvo. O que acha?

-Agora não, to ocupado. – E desatou correndo.

Kiba fitou-a atônito por alguns instantes:

-Eu te juro Akamaru, quanto mais conheço a Hinata mais louca ela me parece.

-AU AU!

Após algum tempo de treinamento no parque de Konoha, Hinata avistou duas figuras conhecidas: Mickey... KAHAM ...Tenten e Lee.

Eles olhavam para a garota, parados como duas múmias, de olhos arregalados e à Lee não faltaram nem as ataduras. Hinata percebeu que era melhor tomar a iniciativa:

-...Hummm... O... Olá... – Pigarreou e tentou parecer mais "Neji". – Bom dia, como têm passado? – Perguntou com a voz mais firme que já usara na vida.

Tenten escondeu-se atrás de Lee e sussurrou algo. O garoto, sem demora, perguntou-lhe:

-Então Neji, o que te incomoda?

-Nada. – Respondeu Hinata sem entender o motivo da pergunta.

-Quer dizer que você está dando "Bom Dia" só por dizer...? – Perguntou Tenten atrás de Lee, sem deixar nem as orelhas... COF-COF ...sem deixar nem o cabelo à mostra.

-Não... Não foi só por dizer... Foi para cumprimentar vocês... Como... Sempre...

Finalmente Tenten saiu de seu "esconderijo" e foi até Neji, afastando um pouco a bandana e pondo-lhe a mão na testa:

-Acordou com febre?

-Não.

-Anda gripado?

-Não.

-Bateu a cabeça?

-Não.

-E por um acaso você...

-Tenten, acho que... Que já... Já chega... – Interferiu Hinata, quase corando.

-Lee, por um acaso você deu pílulas de soldado por engano para ele de novo?

Sem nem deixar Lee responder, Hinata saiu correndo.

Ao chegar ao jardim, Hinata e Neji trombaram, fazendo o amuleto voar das mãos do rapaz e cair direto no pátio vizinho. Uma criança aproximou-se do amuleto. Aproximou-se mais... E mais... E mais...

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritou Neji em desespero.

A única coisa que a criança fez foi passar pelo amuleto sem nem percebê-lo. Neji suspirou aliviado.

-E agora? Se o visinho nos pegar andando pelo pátio dele, morremos... Mas se a criança encostar no amuleto a gente se suicida... Então Hinata-san, morte morrida, matada ou suicidada?

-Cre... Credo, Neji...

-Hina-san?

Neji e Hinata pularam com o susto:

-Ki... Kiba-wa... – Gaguejou Hinata.

-Neji... Por que você tá falando que nem a Hinata? O.õ

-E... Estamos brincando de troca de identidade... – Neji quase se matou pela continuidade. – Ki... Kiba-wanwan...

-Ahhhhhhh... Hinata... Bem... Você gostaria de... Errr... Gostaria de... De... De ir passear com Akamaru e eu...?

-M... Mas é claro que... – Hinata começou, mas foi interrompida por um olhar mortal de Neji. - ...Mas é claro que desejam conversar a sós... – Hina-san levantou-se e saiu correndo dali.

Neji conteve um suspiro, um murro que desejava dar em Kiba, um tapa que queria dar em Akamaru e o seu suicídio:

-Cla... Claro que sim, Kiba-_wanwan_... – Apesar do nojo que sentia pelo jeito "doce e pausado" de Hinata falar, não havia nada que o rapaz poderia fazer. E pensar que teria de se conter para não matar Kiba durante um bom tempo... Neji apertou os punhos atrás do corpo e cerrou os dentes, mantendo a boca fechada para o Inuzuka não perceber.

-Então... Poderia ser... A... Agora...?

-A... AGORA???????????????????? – Tossiu três vezes. – C... Claro que pode, Ki... Kiba-wanwan...

-E... Então... Então ir quer onde?

-Hã? – Indagou Neji, forçando uma risadinha à lá priminha.

-A... Aonde quer ir...? – Por pouco o rapaz não tropeça nas palavras novamente.

Akamaru saiu do casaco de Kiba com um pulo e começou a puxar o dono e a "garota". Hora um, hora outro, hora um, hora outro... Até que o Hyuuga perdeu a paciência, pegou o cachorro e atirou na cara de Kiba, tomando a frente:

-Nós vamos ao shopping, onde NÃO SÃO PERMITIDOS CÃES!

Inuzuka nem se mexeu, pasmado. E, apesar da tentativa de Neji para corrigir-se, já era tarde demais.

-Hinata, eu não sei o que está havendo com você, mas faça-me um favor: Não apareça no treino hoje, certo? – Disse ele após tirar o cão do rosto e novamente colocá-lo no casaco, logo após virando-se e saindo da mansão, quase que batendo os pés.

Quando Neji virou-se, encarou Hinata sentada no chão, olhando-o com sua mesma expressão tristonha.

-O que? Eu lá tenho culpa se odeio cães?

-O fato é... É que eu... Eu gosto do Akamaru... E do Kiba... – Neji... KAHAM ...Hinata disse, brincando com os dedos indicadores.

-Calma, espera, calma... – Pulou a cerca e pegou o amuleto. – Gosta como?

-Akamaru é... Muito fofo...

-Não o cachorro, o rapaz! – Especificou enquanto voltava ao jardim dos Hyuuga.

-Kiba é... É... É...

-OI GENTE! – Hanabi entrou na casa com seu sorriso estrelado. – Tive uma folga, então resolvi ver a minha família linda!

-Ma... Mani

-Maninha...! – Meteu-se Neji antes que Hinata estragasse tudo (cofcof Como ele já fez cof)

-Yooooooooooooo Hina-san, Primo-san!... PRIMO-SAN????????!!!!!!!!!!! O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI??!!

"Ta aí uma situação que só desejo pro cachorro do Kiba..." (Ambigüidade – 100 e.e')

-OH, KAMI-SAMA QUE AMULETO LINDO HINA-ONEE-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Estendeu a mão para tocar no objeto, mas Neji atirou-o instintivamente para o meio do pátio.

-Ah, maninha... Que maldade... – Saiu dali, saltitando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Neji e Hinata não conseguiram conter o suspiro de alívio.

Para falar a verdade, nem eu consegui conter o suspiro após terminar. Afinal, ainda não é nesse capítulo que entramos na comédia mesmo...

Por fim, continuem lendo.

**!Comentem!**


	3. Capítulo 2: Homem e Mulher

Só 3 coisinhas (meio mundo deve saber, maaaassss...):

Onii-chan significa literalmente "irmão", mas pode também ser usado para "moço".

Anigimi-sama e Aniki significam "amado irmão". Geralmente são usados para irmãos mais velhos. Na história, "Aniki" foi exigência do Gaara.

Gomenê (eu sei que está escrito errado x.x') significa "desculpa aí" / "perdoe-me".

NOTA: Como eu não sei como se escrever o nome do irmão do Gaara, me refiro a ele como Kankuro e como Kankuro**u**.

**Capítulo 2 – Homem e Mulher**

**J**á fazia mais de uma semana que Hinata e Neji não davam as caras em Konoha quando não se tratasse de treinamentos. O único que demonstrava imensa preocupação com isso era Kiba, que se sentia culpado pelo "desaparecimento" de Hinata.

"Droga, por que a tratei daquele jeito?" Ele atirou-se na cama de bruços, abraçando a almofada. "Hinata..."

-AU AU! – Latia Akamaru, balançando o rabo rapidamente, inquieto. – AU AU!!!!!!! – Latiu mais alto, batendo as patas numa tigela vermelha, como quem dizia "é hora do almoço, esqueceu?!".

Mais parecendo um zumbi e movido por total má vontade, Kiba levantou, pegou a tigela e foi até a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para o pobre amigo. Pegou um prato fundo, colocou no chão, encheu um copo com água do filtro e ali despejou o conteúdo do copo. Fez questão de esquentar a comida do almoço de novo antes de dar à Akamaru. Após terminar de comer, o cachorrinho aquietou-se ao lado do tristonho dono.

DIM DOM! DIM DOM! Ouviu-se após algum tempo.

Inuzuka levantou e foi até a porta da casa, seguido pelo fiel Aka-chan. Ao abrir, deparou-se com Hinata. Fechou a porta rapidamente, ajeitou o cabelo, alisou as roupas e limpou a garganta, para só então abrir a porta novamente.

"Diga algo inteligente, algo inteligente!"

-Oi! – Disse.

"Ahhhh, mas QUE inteligente!!!"

-Ki-Kiba-wanwan... A-Aka-chan... Ohayo...

"Hinata, você me paga!!! POR QUE tem que ser tão boa em negócios?!" Pensava Neji enquanto convidava Kiba para sair com ele.

HÁ ALGUNS MOMENTOS ATRÁS, NA FRENTE DA CASA DE KIBA...

-Não, não e não! – Neji resmungava, atrás de uma árvore. – Eu não vou sair com ele e muito menos me desculpar! Não tem jeito!

-Eu... Eu te pago um sorvete. – Começou Hinata, que estava atrás de um arbusto.

-NÃO!

-L-Lavo as suas roupas por um mês...!

-NEM PENSAR!

-Melhoro... Errrr... Melhoro o seu status com a Tenten.

-DE JEITO NE... O que disse?

-Di... Disse que melhoro o seu status com... A Tenten...

-Trato feito! – De olhos brilhantes, Neji aceitou o "suborno" da priminha.

E DE VOLTA AO PRESENTE, COM HINATA, NO PARQUE DE KONOHA...

"Espero que Kiba-wanwan esteja melhor agora... Pelo menos tenho o alívio que não há perigo dele tocar no amuleto..." E olhou para a mão direita, que _deveria_ estar segurando o artefato.

-Oh, kami-sama, onde foi parar o amuleto?!

COM SHINO, NA FRENTE DA CASA DE KIBA...

Shino andava totalmente despreocupado, olhando para o chão, como sempre, para diminuir o perigo de pisar nos "amigos" insetos. Logo, deparou-se com um formigueiro. Não conteve-se e começou a observar o entra-e-sai das formiguinhas.

Ficou tão encantado com os insetinhos que nem notou uma criancinha passar correndo atrás dele, a qual acabou por trombar com Shino. Para não esmagar as amadas formigas, deu impulso para o lado rapidamente, caindo sentado e com a mão encostada em cima de alguma coisa redonda.

-Gomenê, onii-chan. – A garotinha continuou a correr.

Ao ver que o formigueiro continuava inteiro, o Aburame suspirou aliviado.

COM OS IRMÃOS DA AREIA, NAS PROXIMIDADES DE KONOHA...

-Anigimi-sama, vê se desta vez não tenta matar um quando entrar em Konoha, certo? – Pediu Temari para Kankuro.

-Não matar "um" ou não matar o Shikamaru? – Brincou ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Temari paralisou, corada, no meio do caminho, enquanto os irmãos seguiam em frente.

"Ops, lá vem bomba!!!" Pensou o 'anigimi-sama'.

-OLHA AQUI SEU...!

-...Já chega. – Interferiu Gaara, com seu jeitinho quieto e amedrontador.

-Mas eu tenho que colocá-lo no lugar dele, maninho.

-...Do que você me chamou?

Temari e Kankurou se abraçaram, tremendo.

3...

2...

1...

BUM!...

A areia de Gaara começou a girar rapidamente em volta dos irmãos.

-OH, KAMI, ELE TÁ COM A CARA DE POSSUIDO DENOVO!!! – Kankuro não se conteve e gritou. – Maninho, calma, somos seus irmãos!

-...Não me chame de maninho!!!

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritaram os mais velhos, em coro.

-ARGH, NÃO ME MATE!!!!! – Gritou Temari. – EU TENHO QUE VOLTAR PRO SHI...! PRA SUNA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-AH, EU QUERO PELO MENOS ME APAIXONAR!!! – Gritou Kankurou.

Assim continuaram por um bom tempo: Temari corada e gritando, Kankurou com cara de "hoje-eu-vou-pro-inferno", também gritando e Gaara com cara de "Samara-mil-vezes-melhorada".

HORAS DEPOIS, NA ENTRADA DE KONOHA, AINDA COM OS IRMÃOS DA AREIA...

-...Que paz. – Celebrou Gaara, a sua maneira.

"Paz porcaria nenhuma!" Resmungou Temari em pensamento. "Foi culpa dele se ficamos sem voz!"

"Era a intenção dele o tempo todo... Maldição..." Kankurou estava prontinho para soltar a marionete das costas e atacar o irmãozinho, mas como estava sem voz, não poderia controlá-la direito. Conteve-se em olhar Gaara com cara feia.

E DE VOLTA PARA HINATA...

-Kami-sama, kami-sama, kami-sama... – Ela andava apressadamente, olhando pra tudo quanto era canto. Foi, voltou, foi, voltou todo o trajeto que tinha feito no dia. Nada. – O... O que farei...? – Perguntou-se em um lamento, por fim.

COM KIBA E NEJI, PERTO DA TORRE DE TSUNADE...

-Sa... Sabe, Hinata-san... – Kiba parou. – Tem uma coisa que... Que eu quero te dizer há muito tempo...

-Pois diga... – "Hinata, é bom que cumpra a promessa ¬¬".

-Hinata... – Aproximou-se de Neji (coitado x.x) e tocou-lhe o rosto. – Eu te...

-MAS O QUE É ISSO?! – Tsunade gritou, sob o efeito de licores. – NÃO PERMITIREI NAMOROS OU COISAS IMPRÓPRIAS PERTO DA MINHA TORRE!!!

-Bebum... – Resmungou Neji.

E COM SHINO, NA ENTRADA DE KONOHA...

Shino jogava o amuleto para cima e para baixo sucessivamente, enquanto mantinha-se escorado a uma árvore, ainda observando insetos. Desta vez era uma cigarra. Distraiu-se por um instante e jogou o amuleto alto demais, que voou para a cabeça de Temari que passava com os irmãos.

Ela pegou o amuleto do chão e atirou de volta ao rapaz.

COM TSUNADE, JIRAYA E DOIS ANBUS, NA TORRE...

-I-Isso é inaceitável! – Tsuna finalmente havia se livrado dos efeitos do licor. – Quem soltou aquele infeliz?!

-Você. – Disseram os ANBUs em coro.

-Oww... – Ela sentou-se ao lado de Jiraya e dispensou os dois. – Porcaria de licor... Nunca mais vou tomar uma única gota. – E um minuto depois. – QUERO UMA GARRAFA DE SAQUÊ PARA ACALMAR MEUS NERVOS! (Nota: Saquê é licor japonês)

Jiraya: ..'

Capítulo dois terminado! 

O capítulo ainda está um pouco fraco em comédia, porque continuo limitada ao jeito de ser de cada personagem.

Garanto que o próximo está bem mais engraçado que esse (afinal, já o escrevi 8D) 

**!Comentem!**


	4. Capítulo 3: Ah, meus besourinhos

**Capítulo 3 – Ah, meus besourinhos...**

**Q**uando Neji voltou à mansão, encontrou Hinata sentada no chão, segurando uma tesoura com a lâmina direcionada para a garganta.

-HINATA, NÃO MATE O MEU CORPO!

-Eu... Eu não vou te matar.

-E então?

-Vou... Cortar... O seu... – Grande pausa. – ...Cabelo.

-NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Neji por pouco não se atirou no chão. – POR FAVOR, NÃO COMETA UMA COISA TÃO MÁ! – Ajoelhou-se, implorando.

-É que a Tenten disse...

-EU NÃO VIVO SEM O MEU CABELOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

-Mas a Tenten disse...

-MEU CABELO É MINHA MARCA REGISTRADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-A Tenten falou que...

-POR FAVOR, NÃO O DESTRUA!!!!

Hinata pegou um bloquinho e um lápis no quarto e escreveu "Tenten" ocupado toda a página. Neji calou a boca imediatamente.

-En... Enquanto eu procurava o amuleto, encontrei a Tenten dizendo para a Ino que gosta de garotos com o cabelo curto... Co... Como eu prometi melhorar o seu status com ela...

-A... Tenten... Disse... Que... – Neji fez cara de derrotado. – Como pôde? – Choramingou. – Espera aí! Você disse "procurando o amuleto"?! – Notou após vários minutos de lamentação.

Hinata fez cara de assustada.

-Priminhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ele só não a matou por que não queria machucar seu real corpo. – Sabe onde perdeu?!

-Se... Se eu soubesse, não teria perdido.

Novamente, a cara de derrotado.

-Vem procurar comigo. – Neji foi saindo enquanto falava.

-Ce... Certo.

TEMPO DEPOIS...

-Maldição, não está em lugar algum! – Neji reclamou, sentando em um banco.

-Eu não disse? – Hinata sentou-se ao lado dele. – Ah, olha...

-OH, O AMULETO! ARIGATO KAMI-SAMA!

-Você achou?

-Você não estava começando a dizer "Ah, olha o Lula..." COFCOFCOF "...O amuleto lá!"?

-Não.

-Ah.

_Silêncio._

-Eu queria dizer: Ah, olha...! A Tenten estava comendo aquele sorvete com a Ino.

-Mas aquele não é o favorito da Ino?

-Agora entendo por que a Tenten jogou-o fora quando a Yamanaka se virou...

_Mais silêncio._

-Hey, será que o amuleto não está... COM O SHINO!!! – Neji levantou-se e parou o Aburame, que passava apressadamente. – Shi... Shino-san... Esse amuleto que está usando... É meu.

-Oh, graças a Kami-sama!

-Ãhn?!

-Este amuleto é do demônio! Está atraindo milhares de insetos para perto de mim!

-Shino, é você que atrai os insetos...

-E por que eu atrairia essas criaturas repugnantes?!

-Por que elas vivem dentro de você '-'

-Dentro de... – Shino atirou-se no chão e começou a rolar. – SAIAM DE MIM! SAIAM DE MIM!!! – Levantou-se, se atirou na água de onde saiu após alguns segundos. – TIREM ESSES INSETOS DE MIM!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – E desatou correndo.

Neji e Hinata: 8O

COM KIBA, NA CASA DELE...

"Porcaria, por que a Tsunade tinha que aparecer logo quando..."

DIM DOM! DIM DOM! DIM DOMDOMDOMDOMDOMDOM!!!!!!!!!! TAMTAMTAM (Nota: onomatopéia que criei para batida na porta) TAMTAMTAMTAM!!!!!!! TAM DOM, TAM DOM!!!!! 

-Santo Biscoito Canino, quem é o desesperado? – Foi até a porta e abriu-a.

Sem querer, Shino bateu na cabeça dele, pensando que a porta ainda estava fechada.

-Kiba, tem inseticida?! Prometo pela vida dos dinossauros que te pago muito bem por ele!

-Shino, os dinossauros estão todos mortos.

-Dá um inseticida por favor!

-Piolho outra vez?

-Não, pior... Insetos.

COM GAARA, KANKURO E TEMARI, NUM ALOJAMENTO QUALQUER...

-Mani... - Pigarreou. – Gaara, por Suna, manda a Temari calar a boca.

-Aff. – Virou-se. – ...Temari, cala a tua boca.

-Mas se eu não cantar os besourinhos não dormem... – Responde Temari, que estava num canto, cercada por besouros e cantando uma música de ninar para eles.

-...E te juro que se não parar você e eles vão dormir para sempre.

-Nhaaaa... Boa noite, Bob. Boa noite, Kage. Boa noite, Nids. Boa noite, Carm. Boa noite, Greg. Boa noite, Tama. Boa noite, Kaly. – Mais de uma hora depois. – E boa noite Oli. – Finalmente dormiu.

-Pô, qual é a dela? Dá boa noite para 264 besouros e se esquece da gente?

-...Quem me dera ela fizesse o mesmo quando precisasse de dinheiro...

COM NEJI E HINATA, NA MANSÃO HYUUGA, MAIS ESPECIFICAMENTE NO QUARTO DE HINATA...

-Não acredito... Para piorar o Shino não entregou o amuleto...

-Ahh... Não fique tão irritado. – Hinata terminou de trançar o cabelo... Bem, dela mesma. – Amanhã conseguimos.

-Assim espero...

NO DIA SEGUINTE...

-Hina-sama, Hina-sama. – Chamava Hinata baixinho. – Acorde, vamos. Temos que procurar o amuleto.

-Estou acordado, estou acordado. Só um segundo. – Abriu a porta. Hinata capotou com as pernas para cima depois de ver o modo que o primo usava o quimono: além de mal preso, tinha um enorme decote.

DEPOIS DE UM TEMPO...

-Se... Se você usar o yukata assim, vai dar a impressão errada... – Ela explicava enquanto prendia o cabelo do primo com uma fita cor-de-rosa. Foi a vez de Neji capotar.

-Oh, kami-sama... Hinata-sama, você jamais deve prender o meu cabelo com flores, borboletas e uma fita cor-de-rosa como acabou de fazer. Sabe por quê?

-Hummmm... Porque se eu fizer isso vão te confundir com uma garota...!

Neji capotou pela segunda vez no dia.

-Porque eu... – O pai de Hinata entrou. - ...sou um homem.

Hiashi-sama esbugalhou os olhos e fechou a porta.

COM SHINO, NA FRENTE DA CASA DE KIBA...

-Muito, muito, muito obrigado pelo inseticida! Ele é o melhor de todos. – Shino estendeu o "Inseticida da Akatsuki".

-Shino, isso está vazio. – Disse Kiba após balançar o recipiente perto da orelha.

-Acha que é fácil se livrar de moscas depois de uma semana sem tomar banho?

Kiba arregalou os olhos, puxou Akamaru rapidamente e fechou a porta.

-É ISSO! BANHO! DEVO-TE DUAS, KIBA! – E saiu saltitando.

HORAS DEPOIS, NA PRAÇA DE KONOHA...

-Oiii!!!! Neji-kun!!! – Tenten, Lee e Gai chamaram em coro.

-O-Olá...! – Hinata proferiu baixinho enquanto se aproximava.

-Neji, aqui es... Ahhhh que cheirinho bom...

-Ah, obrigada Tenten! – Lee corou e agradeceu. – É um perfume que o Gai-sensei recomendou.

A garota nem ouviu. Pelo lado dela, passou Shino com uma blusa branca, um casaco longo preto aberto e uma calça preta.

-Oooooiiiiii... – Ela começou, com uma vozinha extremamente doce. – Que dia lindo, não ééeeee...?

-É sim. Olha só quantas borboletas... OH, CÉUS!!! BORBOLETAS SÃO INSETOS!!!!!!!!!!! QUE DIA HORRÍVEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – E saiu correndo.

Tenten: TT.TT'

E o resto: '-'

Atrás de Shino passaram correndo várias fangirls.

-Espera, vocês, as últimas duas! – Chamou Gai. – Vocês não são do fanclub "O Sasuke é meu!"?

Sakura e Ino pararam.

-Oras, vivemos em um país democrático! – E voltarem a perseguir Shino.

EM ALGUM LUGAR LONGE DALI...

Sasuke:´(

COM HINATA, KIBA E KURENAI...

-Droga, por que o Shino sempre se atrasa? – Reclamou Kiba.

-Porque ele tem que dar "até logo" para 1.594 insetos antes de sair. – Respondeu Kurenai simplesmente.

"E-Elogie o Yukata do Kiba quando puder, certo? "

-Bo... Bonito Yukata, Kiba-wanwan. – "Hinata, eu te mato. Por que EU tenho que arranjar namorados para você?! Ah, lembrei! Por que você vai arranjar uma Tenten para mim."

-Ah, obrigada... – "Não core, não core não core!!!" Kiba corou "Ah, droga..."

Após um longo tempo de atraso, Shino chegou. Conseguira despistar as fangirls.

-Shino... Que perfume é esse agora? – Estranhou Kiba.

-Bom, ele é da Avon e se chama...

-Kiba, Hinata, dispensados! – Kurenai segurou o braço de Shino. – Então, gosta de comida caseira?

-Adoro!

Kiba e Neji: 8O Nossa sensei é pedófila?!

COM SHINO, NARUTO E KURENAI...

-Que seja então. Toma, é seu. – Shino jogou o amuleto para Naruto.

-Ahhhh... A Sakura vai amar!!! – Colocou o amuleto no bolso e deu o cartão dos detetizadores (eu realmente não sei como se escreve isso e.e). – Arigato, Shino! – E foi procurar por Sakura.

COM DOIS DOS IRMÃOS DA AREIA...

-...Três ovos, três xícaras de farinha de trigo, duas de farinha de milho e três de leite.

-Certo, e agora? – Perguntou Kankurou para Temari.

-Mistura.

ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS...

-Finalmente acabamos o bolo para o Aniki! – Celebrou a mais velha.

-Temari...

-Huh?

-Acho que matei o Greg... – Disse Kankuro apontando para um besouro preso na massa do bolo.

Mais um capítulo terminado e, cai entre nós, foi o que mais gostei de escrever. Espero conseguir manter o ritmo desse nos outros.

Bem, se alguém leu essa fanfic até aqui, obrigada! Aproveita e lê os outros capítulos também! ;D

**!Comentem e façam um besouro feliz! **


	5. Capítulo 4: Problemático

NOTA: Oni pode significar "demônio" em japonês.

**Capítulo 4 – Problemático**

**N**aruto andou por toda Konoha atrás de Sakura, mas não a encontrou. Por fim, rendeu-se aos "encantos" do Ramen. Como estava com pouco dinheiro, não pôde comer nem metade da metade da metade do que pretendia. Pagou a conta, saiu do banco e voltou a procurar Sakura.

-EEEEEEiiiiiiiii!!!! Narutoooooo!!!!!! – Uma vozinha preguiçosa gritou de longe.

-O que que foi?

-Baka... Você deixou cair o amuleto. – Estendeu a mão que segurava o amuleto.

-KAMI-SAMA! O PRESENTE DA SAKURA! – Começou a remexer os bolsos, o porta kunais e o porta-shurikens. – NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! O PRESENTEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!

-Por isso, aqui, aqui! – Balançou a mão que segurava o amuleto.

-OH, KAMI-SAMA! O AMULETOOOOOO!!! ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! – Naruto arrancou o amuleto das mãos de Shikamaru. – E PARA COMEMORAR, VAMOS COMER RAMEN!!!

-Que seja...

MOMENTOS DEPOIS...

-Bem, até mais... – Naruto levantou.

-EI EI EI!!! Espera um segundo! Não vai pagar a sua conta?!

-Eu... Bem... Estou sem dinheiro. – Fez cara de coitadinho.

-Você o quê?! ¬¬ – Naruto saiu correndo. – Ah, que seja... É muito problemático discutir com ele. E gritar dá dor de garganta, que é tão problemática quanto a Oni, digo, Ino. – Pagou e, para variar, caiu no sono.

EM ALGUM LUGAR POR ALI...

-Enganei o gênio! Enganei o gênio! – Vangloriava-se o loiro enquanto corria. – Enganei o... - POF! Naruto deu de cara numa árvore e desmaiou.

E ALGUNS MOMENTOS DEPOIS...

-Ai, minha cabeça... – Naruto sentou-se frente a árvore. – Troncos são tão problemáticos... e.e – Ajeitou-se na grama e adormeceu por ali mesmo.

NO ICHIRAKU RAMEN...

-Senhor... Senhor... – Um homem tentava acordar Shikamaru.

-Aww, que dor de cabeça... – Reclamou o rapaz enquanto acordava. – Po... Por favor, traga-me uma tigela de ramen para eu me recuperar mais rápido!

-É pra já '-'

-Shikaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Como vai?! – Começou Ino.

-Eu vou...

-Ah, eu vou bem também obrigada! E aí, dormindo muito?

-Ma...

-Nossa, já esperava. E aí, fazendo o que?

-Estou...

-Como eu imaginava, dormindo...

-Eu...

-Me convida? Ah, obrigada! – Sentou-se.

"Oh, céus... Tem ao menos um momento que essa guria cala a boca?"

COM NARUTO E SAKURA...

-Deuses... Olha o tamanho desse galo na sua cabeça!!! – Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Naruto.

-Nem me fala, é problemático. e.e

-Problemático?! – Sakura tirou o animal da cabeça de Naruto. (Enganei vocês lol)

-Não, errei. Você é problemática. – Caiu para trás e dormiu de novo.

Sakura ficou pasmada.

"Problemática?! CHA!"

E NOVAMENTE COM INO E SHIKAMARU...

-Sabe, Shikamaru... – Ino assumiu um tom de voz melancólico. – Tenho uma coisa muito importante para te dizer...

-Então diga. – Shikamaru proferiu, de boca cheia.

-Eu... – Suspirou. – Eu conheço uma professora de etiqueta maravilhosa. Que tal dar uma passadinha lá? – Largou o dinheiro da conta em cima da mesa. – Ah, o que acha do meu batom novo?

-Horrível. – Vingou-se.

COM CHOJI E SHIKAMARU, HORAS DEPOIS, AINDA NO ICHIRAKU RAMEN...

-Pelos céus, já estamos há horas aqui... – Começou Choji.

-Tudo será resolvido quando a "riquinha" aparecer. – Falou Shika, comento OUTRA tigela.

-Ela não vai aparecer.

-Ãnh?!

-A Ino disse quando me encontrei com ela: "Estou com meu lado emocional abalado. Enquanto não me recuperar, cuidarei da floricultura para os meus pais e não comparecerei aos treinos.".

-E ela _tem_ lado emocional?!

COM OS IRMÃOS DA AREIA...

-Feliz aniversário, Gaara...! – Kankurou disse, sorrindo falsamente para esconder o medo do irmão.

Gaara virou o rosto para Kank e soprou a língua de sogra, ainda com cara de "hoje não é o meu dia".

-Colocamos bastante merengue, como você pediu!

Temari cortou um pedaço do bolo e colocou num pratinho, dando-o para Gaara.

-Tá bom? – Arriscou Kankuro.

-...A mesma coisa de sempre.

-Não está com gosto de besouro? o.Õ – Gaara levantou e foi direto para o banheiro.

-Temari, você é má...

-Eu sabia que ele ia cair nessa. 8D

COM NARUTO...

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como dormi bem! - Sentou-se. – Do que estou falando? Não dormi nem três horas! – Deitou e dormiu novamente.

-Heyyy! Narutoooo! – Chamou Lee.

-ÃÃÃÃÃÃhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn...? – Proferiu Naruto preguiçosamente.

-Esse amuleto que você está segurando não é do Neji?

-O Shino que me deu.

-Huuummmm... Dá ele para mim?

-Eu ia dar para a Sakura, mas ela é muito problemática... Então, toma. – Ia atirar, mas jogou com _taaaaaaaaaaaaaaanta_ vontade que o amuleto avançou um centímetro e meio para frente e um centímetro para cima. – Amuletos são problemáticos... – Capotou e dormiu de novo.

COM SHINO, NEJI E HINATA...

-Como assim não está com você?

-Eu o dei pra uma pessoa.

-Que pessoa?

-Uma pessoa.

-Reduz para 6 bilhões.

-Uma pessoa de Konoha.

-Ótimo, isso reduz para 4.671 habitantes.

-Um shinobi.

-Reduz para 2.116.

-Um homem.

-951.

-Loiro.

-Entre 400 e 500.

-Burro.

-NARUTO!

-Como você soube? – Perguntou Hinata à Neji.

-E como você não descobriu?

COM LEE E TENTEN...

-Então isso aí é do Neji?

-É sim. O Naruto estava com esse amuleto. Neji usou naquele dia de treinamento, lembra?

-Ah, então deixa que eu entrego. – Estendeu a mão para pegar o amuleto.

-Não, não. Eu entrego para ele amanhã, no treino.

-Positivo... – Disse desgostosa. – Ah, Lee! Quer ver outras pecinhas de madeira pintadas por mim?

-Não dá, tenho que treinar com o Gai.

-Positivo... Ah, e que tal jantar na minha casa hoje?

-Gomen, mas Gai-sensei e eu vamos ao Ichiraku Ramen após o treino.

Tenten derramou o conteúdo do copo que segurava na cabeça do Lee e saiu, batendo os pés.

-O suco de morango estava _tão_ ruim assim? O.o'

E aqui termina o capítulo 4. Bem, o Naruto me emprestou um pouco da preguiça dele, aí resolvi parar de escrever.

Bem... Eu gostei mais do capítulo anterior, mas até que esse não ficou _tão_ ruim assim...

**!Comente e ganhe uma tigela de ramen do Shikamaru! **


	6. Capítulo 5: Nunca vi menor

**Capítulo 5 – Nunca vi menor**

**T**enten estava maluca de raiva até mesmo no outro dia.

-Aquele idiota! – Atirou a shuriken com tanta força que atravessou o alvo e foi parar fincada na parede.

Uma criaturinha minúscula subia segurando-se em suas calças até alcançar o porta-shurikens.

-Ah, o Gai-sensei isso, ah, o Gai-sensei aquilo... Tudo é ele! TUDO! E a Tenten? Tenten? Quem é essa? Acho que não existe!!! – Segurou a criaturinha pela cabeça e foi pegando impulso para atirá-la.

-NÃO, ESPERA, NÃO SOU UMA SHURIKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten olhou para a mão e quase derrubou o que segurava.

-LEE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HÁ QUANTO TEMPO ESTÁ AQUI?!

-Ai, não grita... Vou ficar surdo. oo'

-Go-Gomen... – Ela sentou-se e soltou-o a sua frente. – Desde quando você é desse tamanho?

-Desde que acordei hoje de manhã. Já medi, tenho... 15 centímetros agora.

-Melhor. Se eu pegar um copo, encher de água e te largar ali você morre afogado facilmente. – Levantou-se. – Nossa, isso foi rude... As aulas da Ino estão funcionando. – Sorriu inocentemente.

-Poderia me ouvir?

-Vai se desculpar?

-Pelo que?

-Não posso te ouvir.

-PELO QUÊEEEEEEEEEE??????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Não disse nesse sentido.

-Ah.

COM INO E SHIKAMARU, NA MANSÃO YAMANAKA...

-Ah, vamos lá, abre a portaaaa!!! – Implorava Shika.

-Te manda.

-Por favor, abre!

Ino abriu a porta, jogou um balde de água em Shiakmaru e já ia fechando, quando deu-se conta de coisinhas espatifadas no chão.

-OH KAMI-SAMA!!!!!!!!! EU MATEI OS MEUS PEIXINHOS DOURADOS!!!!!!!!!

COM NARUTO...

-Nossa dormi um dia inteirinho!!! Acho que é hora de treinar! – Levanta, dá três passos, deita e dorme de novo.

COM OS IRMÃOS DA AREIA, NUM LUGAR QUALQUER DE KONOHA...

Gaara levantou um facão, que cintilou no ar por um segundo.

-NÃO FAÇA ISSO, NÃO A MATE!!! – Gritava Kankuro para Gaara.

-NÃO ANIKI, NÃO!!! – Implorou Temari.

-...Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

-NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO SABE! – Disseram os mais velhos em coro.

-...Sei. – Baixou o facão rapidamente, e matou a galinha. – ...Afinal, querem ou não querem almoçar hoje?

COM INO E SHIKAMARU, AINDA NA MANSÃO...

Ino arrumava um caixãozinho para os peixes.

-Te juro que se você não sair daqui logo eu te coloco num lugar bem feio!

-...Na cara da Tsunade?

COM SASUKE, SHINO E SAKURA, NO PARQUE DE KONOHA...

-Sakura, acho que o Shino já pode te soltar agora que o rato já foi. – Sasuke estava notavelmente irritado.

-Mas pode passar outro a qualquer instante, então já estarei prevenida!

-Ah, Sasu-kun... Deixa a garota em paz. Ignorou-a por uma vida inteira e agora que ela cansou de te perseguir é que você quer um pedaço?

-Ele sempre quis chifres... – Deduziu Sakura.

-NOSSA! Assim você até supera o Naruto no QI. ¬¬ – Ironizou Sasu-kun.

-Ah, obrigada!

-Saku-chan, QUALQUER UM tem o QI mais elevado que o Naruto...

COM LEE E TENTEN, AINDA NO TREINAMENTO DA GAROTA...

-Então vai me ajudar? – Perguntou Lee, sentado em cima de uma kunai no meio do alvo.

-Se você ficar sentadinho aí vou.

-E por que essa condição?

Tenten atirou uma kunai bem acima da cabeça dele.

-Porque assim você e o Gai vão se encontrar no inferno.

-...Eu sabia que você tinha tomado viagra...

COM NARUTO, NEJI E HINATA, PERTO DA JÁ MENSIONADA ÁRVORE...

-A-Achamos o amuleto, a-achamos o amuleto... – Hinata dizia baixinho, esperançosa.

-Hey, Naruto! NARUTO! NA-RU-TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – Neji chutou-o.

-Aiai, o que houve?!

-Poderia me entregar o amuleto, por favor?

-Amuleto pode servir como um bom travesseiro? – Dormiu.

-ENTÃO, vamos ao Plano A.

-Não seria ao plano B? – Perguntou Hinata.

-Acredite, se tratando do Naruto, perguntar será sempre o plano D-F.

-D-F?

-Dificílimo e Falível.

COM INO E SHIKAMARU...

-ALELUIA!!! GANHEI DE VOCÊ! – Levantou-se. – Vou buscar um suco, volto já. – E saiu saltitando.

Shikamaru pegou a peça azul (da Ino), colocou uma jogada antes, voltou sua peça branca para o tabuleiro e "comeu" todas as 8 restantes de Ino em uma única rodada.

"Deuses, como pode ser tão burra?"

COM NEJI, NA PORTA DA CASA DO LEE...

-Não quero nem saber o que a mãe dele vai perguntar quando abrir essa porta e ver o corpo da Hinata pedindo para entrar...

A porta da casa abriu-se e ali dentro estava... Tenten!

-OH MEU DEUS!!!! VOCÊS SÃO NAMORADOS!!!!!!! NÃO PODE SER, NÃO PODE SER, NÃO PODE SER...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hinata-san...? O que você... NAMORADOS?! – Deu-lhe um soco tão forte que fez o coitado voar para trás.

-Ai... – Disse Hinata baixinho.

Tenten fechou a porta com força, totalmente corada, somente para abrir a porta de novo e jogar o amuleto pela correntinha.

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Neji gritou em choramingo, pendurado numa árvore. – Ela tocou no amuletoooooooooo...!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uma fangirl que passava pensou rápido, pegou o amuleto antes de Hinata, e saiu correndo o mais depressa que pôde.

COM NEJI, PERSEGUINDO A FANGIRL...

-VOLTA AQUI! VOLTA AQUI AGORA!!!

A fangirl não viu outra opção se não fazer-se de inocente. Atirou o amuleto o mais alto que pode para depois virar-se e fazer cara de anjinho.

-Devolve.

-O que?

-O amuleto.

-Não sei do que está falando.

-Me entrega o amuleto antes que eu passe pra tortura!

A fangirl pensou por instantes. Hinata? Torturando? Não conseguiu conter o riso debochado.

-Ah, mas _que_ medo!

Hinata finalmente alcançou o primo.

COM KAKASHI, NA ÁRVORE ACIMA...

-Nossa, acabei dormindo... – Pegou o livro Icha Icha e guardou-o no colete. – Huh? O que é isso? – Segurou o amuleto para examiná-lo melhor.

E DE VOLTA PARA A FANGIRL...

-Eu o atirei, mas não sei onde foi parar...

Uma gota surgiu em Neji.

De repente, Kakashi apareceu e abraçou Neji, oh digo, Hinata.

-Que rapazinho linduuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Beijou-a incontáveis vezes. – E então, vem sempre aqui?

-Ka-Kakashi-sama?! – Estranhou Neji.

-KAKASHI?! SAMA AINDA POR CIMA?! Meu nome é Nakasha-chan!

-Ma... Mas você é um homem...

-Nada que não se resolva. TRANSFORMAÇÃO! – Kakashi usou o Jutsu Sexy.

-Oh meu... – Neji capotou, com hemorragia nasal.

COM INO E SHIKA, PELA MILÉSIMA VEZ NESSE CAPÍTULO...

-Se você quer me agradar, dê-me um artigo de beleza e não facilite damas quando jogar contra mim. – Apontou para o tabuleiro.

Shika pensou por uns instantes. Então levantou e pediu licença: Foi atrás do amuleto...

E aqui termino mais um capítulo 8D

Demorei uns dois dias neste por causa da falta de criatividade... Bem, agradeço a quem leu até aqui. 

**!Comentem e, errr... Ah, comentem!**


	7. Capítulo 6: ooo

**Capítulo 6 – ... **

**N**eji e Hinata sentaram-se lado a lado, fitando Tenten um pouco apreensivos.

-Tenten, antes de ouvir o que temos a dizer, prometa que não vai contar para ninguém, nem para o Lee. – Pediu Neji.

-E por que não para o Lee?

-Porque ele vai contar para o Gai-sensei, que vai contar pro Kakashi-sama, que vai contar pro Naruto, que vai contar pra Sakura, que vai contar para o Sasuke que vai contar para, bem... Só kami-sama sabe.

-OH NOSSA, ISSO... – Tenten levantou-se. – Isso só pode significar uma coisa! É caso de incesto!!!

Neji: ¬¬

Hinata: o.õ "Incesto? O que é isso?"

Tenten: 8O

-Não é nada disso! – Exclamou Neji. – Mas, agora, jure!

-Tá, ta, eu juro... Olha, tenho horário pra voltar pra casa, viu Hina-san?

-...Eu não sou a Hinata. E não é o Neji ao meu lado.

-Ãhn?

-Eu sou o Neji e ela a Hinata. Quando acordamos há semanas atrás, descobrimos que havíamos trocado de corpo.

_Minutos de silêncio._

Tenten começou a rir escandalosamente, se sentado denovo para não cair.

-É... É verdade...! – Confirmou Hinata.

-Eu posso provar. – Disse Neji. – Pergunte uma coisa que só eu sei a resposta.

-Certo. Como colei na primeira parte prova Chunnin?

-Tenten, só eu, não o universo inteiro. – "Ela pensa que ninguém nunca assistiu Naruto?".

-Certo... Hummm... Hina-san, o que a Ino falou sobre o Neji na última Reunião Emergencial?

-Que ele parecia uma garota.

-Certo, e antes dessa?

-Disse que no dia do casamento, vestiriam ele de noiva por engano.

Neji começou a se irritar.

-E ainda antes dessa?

-Que quando a mulher dele ficasse grávida, levariam ele para a sala de parto no lugar dela, por engano.

Irritou-se mais.

-Tá, e antes da Reunião Emergencial de Ano Novo?

-Que ele parece a Kin da Aldeia do Som.

-E antes?

-Que se ele repartisse o cabelo poderia ser confundido com a Hanabi.

-E antes?

-Que ele...

-AGORA CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Neji gritou, escandalizado.

-É, agora eu acredito em vocês. A Hinata é honesta demais e o Neji se irrita muito facilmente.

-PRECISAVA TUDO ISSO?! – Reclamou Neji.

-Acredite, precisava. – Tenten sorriu. – Neji, fica tão fofo você falando que nem a Hinata...

Neji corou, corou, corou até ficar com a cara totalmente vermelha e desmaiar.

Tenten suspirou:

-Por que isso sempre acontece quando coloco "Neji" e "fofo" na mesma frase?

**COM TSUNADE, JIRAYA, KAKASHI E OS DOIS ANBUS...**

-Jiraya, eu juro que se não o fazer voltar ao normal logo você vai se ver comigo. – Sussurrou Tsunade enquanto passava por Jiraya.

Kakashi olhava tudo na sala como se nunca tivesse visto, e os ANBUs já estavam fartos de esperar a resposta dele. No final das contas, um não agüentou mais:

-Afinal, você vai ou não vai voltar a ser um ANBU?!

-Eu, Nakasha-chan, uma ANBU?! De jeito nenhum! Não quero suar. '-'

Capotamento geral.

**COM SHIKAMARU E KAKASHI, NUMA RUA DE KONOHA...**

-Hey, onde conseguiu esse amuleto? – Perguntou Shika a Kakashi, sem nem reconhecê-lo no sexy jutsu.

-Acho que quando eu estava passando maquiagem, por quê?

-Está a venda?

-Não, mas se você pagar bem...

-Aceita um prato de Ramen?

-Não, não, não é esse tipo de pagamento. DI-NHEI-RO.

-Aceita O PREÇO de um prato de Ramen?

-Muito barato. ¬¬

-Desculpe por isso, mas... KAGEMANE!

**ALGUM TEMPO DEPOIS, COM INO E SHIKAMARU...**

-OH, É LINDO! – Ino estava deslumbrada com o amuleto. – Agora te perdôo! – Colocou-o no pescoço. – Te perdôo mesmo!

-Certo, então vamos treinar! – E puxou-a pela mão até sair do local.

**E NOVAMENTE PASSADO ALGUM TEMPO, NA PRAÇA DE KONOHA, COM GAARA...**

-...Ai. – Disse Gaara baixinho uns três minutos após algo cair-lhe na cabeça.

Ele pegou o objeto redondo, pensando que era uma pedra jogada por algum engraçadinho, mas, ao ver que era um amuleto, fitou a árvore da qual o objeto havia caído. Uma garota dormia ali. Ele subiu na árvore para entregar o amuleto, mas acabou se encantando por ela e ficou ali mesmo, debruçado sobre a garota, olhando-a. Então, após algum tempo, ele foi aproximando seu rosto do dela, cada vez mais, cada vez mais...

-Aniki, o que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Temari, abaixo da árvore.

Gaara perdeu o equilíbrio com o susto e se espatifou no chão, acordando Ino.

-Rosa, Cosmos, Jasmin!!! ...Huh? Ah, o amuleto!!!

-Ouch. – Gaara levantou-se e jogou o amuleto para Ino, saindo dali com o máximo de compostura possível.

-Agradeço! – Exclamou a garota após pegar o amuleto. Ino desceu da árvore e ficou ao lado de Temari. – Quem era ele?

-Meu aniki, não lembra?

-O baixinho cabeça-de-tomate?

-Esse mes HEY! OLHA O RESPEITO COM O MEU IRMÃOZINHO!!!

-Tá bom, tá bom... Não falo mais nada... – "Ele é um gato..."

-E porque queria saber quem era ele? Interessada?

-...Hai... ...I-IIE!!!

-Não se preocupe querida, já ouvi umas duzentas dizerem isto.

-Duzentas? Mas onde estão todas?

-No cemitério.

-Oww...

-Mas não se preocupe. Não vou te matar pois preciso de você para fazermos uma "troca".

-"Troca"?

-O meu otouto pelo seu Shikamaru.

-Você... Gosta do... – Ino caiu na gargalhada.

-Ino, ria por mais um segundo e você vai descobrir porque não há maquiagem no inferno.

Ino parou no mesmo instante.

-Tá, mas o que eu posso fazer?

-Convença o Chouji a convencer o Shikamaru que eu convenso o Kankurou a me ajudar a convencer Gaara.

-Você matava as aulas de português, né? – Temari pegou o leque. – Br-Brincadeirinha...

-Hey... Esse amuleto não é do Shino?

-O Shikamaru que me deu.

-Dá pra miiiimmmm?

-Não. NINGUÉM vai encostar nesse amuleto lindo que combina com todas as minhas roupas! Ele vai ser a flor principal do meu buquê!

Akamaru avançou no amuleto e o arrancou-o da mão de Ino, saindo correndo logo depois.

-Como é que é mesmo? NINGUÉM vai encostar nele?

-VOLTA AQUI SEU... SEU... CACHORRO!!!

-Não, ele é uma galinha. ¬¬

Ino foi atrás do animal.

**COM AKAMARU E ANKO...**

-Ora, o que foi, Aka-san? – Anko estava sentada ao lado do enorme cachorro. – Ah, é isso que te incomoda? – Ela puxou um fio lilás que vinha de entro da boca dele, retirando amuleto. – Ah, que lindo... – A sensei limpou o amuleto com um lencinho e guardou-o dentro do bolso.

Akamaru pulou na sensei e lambeu-lhe o rosto, como quem dizia "obrigado"...

Terminei mais um capítulo!!!

-Cara de Ino quando ganha maquiagem nova-

Espero que tenham gostado. Estou fazendo tudo o que é possível para diminuir o número final de capítulos (Originalmente, eram 15, mas dei um jeito de passar pra 11, e agora quero que sejam menos de 10), se bem que a história é bem rapidinha de ler...

**!Comentem!**


	8. Capítulo 7: Quando os cães falarem

NOTAS:

"Pensamento Jirariano" é uma brincadeira (sem graça) que inventei. Refere-se a pensamentos pervertidos.

"Pshi!" é uma onomatopéia que criei para que aquele velho barulinho que substitui o "Fica quieto!" não seja confundido com "Psiu!", que seria chamar alguém.

"Obentou" é almoço.

**Capítulo 7 – Quando os cães falarem...**

**K**iba dormia inocentemente quando ouviu uma voz masculina chamar-lhe o nome:

-Kiba-san, Kiba-san!!! KI-BA!!! Acorda pra cuspir, homem!

-Huh...? Quem? Quando? – Ele abriu os olhos e deparou-se com Akamaru ao seu lado, balançando o rabo e com a língua para fora. – Droga, já acordei ouvindo coisas... – Olhou para o outro lado. – WAAAAHHH!!! Ah, é... Shino está dormindo aqui em casa... – "Ah, mas que droga... Queria que fosse a Hinata..." Após algum tempo babando, deu um tapa na própria cara. "Que droga de pensamento Jirariano é esse?!"

-Nee, não seja tão rude consigo mesmo...

-Ah, agradeço a preocupação, Akamaru. – _Segundos de silêncio_. – WAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!

-NÃO, BARATA NÃO! – Shino levantou-se e deu um jeito de ficar pendurado no ventilador do teto. – MATAAAAAAAAA!!! EU ODEIO BARATAS!!!

-Baratas? Onde? Aqueles seres primitivos, ladrões e atrasados roubaram meu almoço várias vezes!

-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A... Ahhhwwww... – Kiba desmaiou.

-Akamaru, eu te ouvi falar?

-Ué, mas eu sempre falei! E canto também ó:...

-N-Não precisa... – Shino desceu do ventilador, tranqüilizado. – Pelo menos não era uma barata.

-Hinata, não faça issooooooww... – Delirou Kiba enquanto estava capotado no meio do quarto.

-Pensamento Jirariano?

-...Prefiro não comentar. – Akamaru deu as costas, atrás de sua tigelinha vermelha. – Aff, eu tenho que fazer tudo nessa casa...

**COM ANKO, NA CASA DELA...**

Anko acordou levemente, espreguiçou-se e começou a... Latir!

"Droga, cadê o meu dono que não me traz comida?!"

-Anko! Anko-sensei-chan!

"Kakashi." Ela foi até a porta e começou a raspar as unhas na porta. "Nyaa, como se abre isso?" E então, teve uma idéia... Genial...?

-AUAUAUAUAU!!!!!! AU-AU!!! AUAUAUAU!!!! AUAU! AU! (Kakashi-san!!! Oie!!! Abre essa porta!!! Logo!!! Abre!!!)

-Anko, pare de brincadeira e abre essa porta! – "Desde quando ela se finge de cachorro?!"

Anko, após muitas tentativas, conseguiu abrir a porta e deslumbrou Kakashi, finalmente sem o sexy jutsu. Ela se atirou nele e... Bem, começou a lamber-lhe o rosto.

-Anko! Pára! Me solta!!! – Ela nem quis saber, e continuou a lambê-lo. – Ah, já sei... ANKO-SAN, SENTA!

Finalmente ela largou-o e ficou sentadinha no chão, só faltando balançar o rabo que não tinha.

-Não brinca... – Ele pegou um lencinho cor-de-rosa e secou o rosto. – Sei que simpatiza comigo, mas não exagere!

-AUAU!

-Hummm... Finja-se de morta, dá a pata, troca, deita, senta de novo. – Rapidamente ela seguiu todas as instruções. – Céus, ela enlouqueceu!

-AUAU!

**MOMENTOS DEPOIS...**

-Anko-san, Kakashi-sama...! Oi?

-Anko, não seja tão rápida! Assim não tem graça... Ai, não lambe aí, faz cócegas! Anko, pára.

-AUAU!

-Droga, tenho que admitir que você fica muito sexy latindo... Larga isso, larga isso agora!!!

Kurenai segurou-se na beirada da porta para não cair. "Kami-sama, o que está havendo aqui?!"

Ouviu-se o barulho de algo caindo.

-Anko, sai de cima de mim, é desconfortável! Tira isso daí! Vamos, tira logo!

Kurenai pegou um lenço e apertou contra o nariz para conter a hemorragia.

-Ah, seja uma boa garota! Tiraaaa! Boa garota! Agora, fica quietinha aí.

**O QUE REALMENTE ACONTECEU...**

-Toma, se você não comer nada vai ficar ainda pior. – Kakashi colocou um prato no chão, perto da "cadelinha", que começou a comer na mesma hora.

Ele sentou-se na mesa, fitando-a, sem nem ouvir Kurenai chamá-los da entrada.

-Anko, não seja tão rápida! Assim não tem graça... – Ele pegou o prato e colocou na pia. – Ai, não lambe aí, faz cócegas! – Pediu ele enquanto ela ficava pendurada pelas "patas" no homem, lambendo-lhe a mão. – Anko, pára.

-AUAU!

-Droga, tenho que admitir que você fica muito sexy latindo... – Anko avançou num dos bolsos do colete dele e pegou o precioso Icha Icha. – Larga isso, larga isso agora!!! – Ele fez de tudo para ela largar o Icha Icha Tatics, mas ela não dava jeito.

Lá pelas tantas, ela soltou o livrinho. Kakashi caiu no chão e Anko se atirou em cima dele.

Anko, sai de cima de mim, é desconfortável! – Ela saiu, deu umas três voltas e de novo avançou no Icha Icha, colocando o livro embaixo do fogão. – Tira isso daí! – Ela sentou-se. – Vamos, tira logo! Ah, seja uma boa garota! Tiraaaa!

Ela estendeu a "pata" e aproximou o livro de Kakashi.

-Boa garota! Agora, fica quietinha aí.

**NA SALA...**

-Kurenai?

Kurenai corou e virou-se, fechando os olhos.

-Pelo amor de Kami-sama, ao menos se cubra!

-Me cobrir? Por quê?

"OH NÃO! ELE NÃO SE CONFORMA SÓ COM UMA!!! QUE PERVERTIDO!"

-Oras, você sabe!

-Mas não estou com frio...

-Não é de se admirar... Por que não me avisou que ia ficar tão "quente" aqui? – Ele encostou no ombro dela. – WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SOLTE-ME, SEU PERVERTIDO!!!!

-Pervertido? Do que você está falando?

-Você e Anko... Não...?

-Não...?

Anko se atirou em Kurenai.

-AUAU! AUAUAU!!! AU!!! AUAUAUAU!!! (Kure-chan! Bem-vinda! Ei. Você tá vermelha!)

Finalmente a sensei abriu os olhos vermelhos.

-Huh? Anko-chan?! – Anko lambeu-lhe o rosto. – ARG! ME SOLTA! QUE NOJO!

-Anko, senta! – Ela sentou-se. – A Anko enlouqueceu... Pensa que é um cachorro.

-Oww, isso é mau...

-Mau? Agora eu posso ter um animalzinho pra vestir de bailarina!

**COM OS IRMÃOS DA AREIA...**

-Ah, sabe, eu adoro Puma! São roupas simples, com o mesmo infeite, mas são bem diversificadas. Acho que vou comprar algumas. Ah, eu adoro sorvete. Leva-me pra comer? Ah, eu quero ir ver o novo filme da Xuxa!!! Ande como o macaco, ú ú ú ú, imite um canguru, póimm póimm, imite o leão, grrrau, agora o papagaio, curupaco,curupaco... Blablablabla...

Kankurou levantou-se e saiu do quarto.

-E então, como foi? – Perguntou Temari escovando um dos besouros, após o irmão fechar a porta.

-...Melhor não comentar.

-Céus, ele está pior que a Yamanaka...

-PAPAI, ONDE QUER QUE ESTEJA, REAPAREÇA PRO GAARA TE MATAR E VOLTAR A CALAR A POR—

-ANIGUIMI-SAMA! Ò.Ó

-...Boca. Tua vez.

Temari abriu a porta e levou uma almofada na cara.

-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... – Choramingava Gaara, quebrando coisas. – EU QUERO VER O SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-T-Tem sorvete na geladeira.

-TEM?! – Gaara abriu um largo sorriso e correu pra cozinha.

-Ino sofre de bipolarismo?

**COM ANKO E KAKASHI, NA PRAÇA DE KONOHA...**

-Nunca imaginei o quando embaraçoso fosse levá-la para a Tsunade...

-AUAU! – Anko colocou a língua para fora, enquanto engatinhava, presa por uma 'coleira' formada pelo amuleto, pela corrente do amuleto e por cordas.

-Mamãe, o que eles estão fazendo?

-Pshi! Haja naturalmente, senão eles se aproximam... – Pegou a criança no colo e saiu andando rapidamente. (Kure: As mães de hoje em dia estão ficando cada vez mais loucas... Gaa: ... "Realmente" - pensou. Resto: Concordo.)

-Ahh, mas que droga... .\'

De repente, Kakashi sentiu um belo puxão na coleira: Anko inventou de perseguir um pobre gato que passava.

-AUAUAUAUAUAUAU!!!!!!!!!!!! GRRR!!!! AUAUAUAUAUAUAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-NÃO! ANKO! PÁRA! PÁRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!

_PLOFCRACKBUM!!!_

-Ouch... Minha cabeça... – Kakashi estava esparramado no chão, com uma verdadeira bagunça a sua volta: Latas de lixo derrubadas, espelhos quebrados, Anko desmaiada, vidros espatifados... Opa, volta! Anko estava desmaiada! Que grande sorte não? (Ten: Sorte? Sete anos de azar! Kaka: Eu não acredito nisto. u.\ --Cai uma bola de boliche na cabeça de Kakashi— Naruto: Opa, desculpa Kakashi-sensei! Kaka: x\' ) Kakashi levantou-se e pegou-a dentre os braços, levando-a à Tsunade.

**NO ESCRITÓRIO DE TSUNADE...**

-Não há nada que eu possa fazer. ANKO! Nem pense nisto!

Anko soltou o obentou de Tsunade, sentando-se ao lado de Kakashi novamente.

-Como assim nada? Ela é uma cadelinha muito trabalhosa...

-Cuide dela, e faça que ela tenha um ambiente agradável. Não sou psicóloga, mas era isso que o doutor Zabusa sempre dizia... (Haku: Zabusa-san é um psicólogo? Zabusa: --mostra o certificado-- Resto: WOW! 8O)

-Mas... Aff, que seja... Vamos, cadelinha. ¬\

-Hey, espera! Esse amuleto dela... Pode dar pra mim?

-Errrr... Nã! Só ela pode. – E saiu, sem deixar Tsunade dar mais um pio.

-Droga, quando vou recuperar aquele amuleto do diabo?!

**COM TENTEN E KIBA...**

-Ahhhwww, é muito complicado acreditar...

-Mas você ouviu ele falar!

-Se bem... NOSSA! Pode ter sido o amuleto!

-Amuleto...?

-Sim, um que fez o Neji e a Hinata trocarem de corpo e... WAH! ºÓxÒº

-Fez o que...?!

-N-Nada, nada!!!

-Tarde demais, vai ter que me explicar.

-...Tá bem...

**COM INO E SEU PAI...**

-Dormiu bem, querida? n.n

Sem resposta.

-Dia lindo, não?

Sem resposta.

"Deve ser a TPM... Ao menos a dela é **T**otal e **P**erceptivamente **M**uda."

**APÓS O CAFÉ...**

-Então, como estava? Coloquei a sua geléia favorita no pão! n.n

-...Grande coisa. – Levantou-se e saiu.

-...Pensando bem, preferia a velha e boa **T**emporada** P**roibidapara** M**achos...

**------**

E aqui termina mais um capítulo 8D

Anko: AUAU!!!

Autora: Anko, sai do estúdio... Não, sai...! Eu tenho medo de cachorro...! --Anko pula na autora e começa a lamber-lhe o rosto-- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kaka: MUAHAHAHA!!! SINTA O PODER DOS 7 ANOS DE AZAR! --Explode um pássaro de argila atrás dele--x.\'

Tobi: Senpaaaaaaaiiiiiiii!!!!! Acabei de lembrar onde perdi a sua arte!!!

Tobi:

**!Comentem!**

**Ah, os comentários com as partes que vocês mais gostaram são os favoritos da autora! n.n**


	9. Capítulo 8: Moscona san

**Capítulo 8 – Moscona-san**

**T**sunade tomava seu saquê com calma, esparramada na cadeira confortavelmente, quase como se estivesse esquecido que aquele era o escritório e que qualquer afobadinho poderia entrar sem bater na porta (cofcof ANBUs cofcof).

Na verdade, ela não se importava.

Os dias em Konoha estavam muito quentes, – por sorte, não ultrapassavam a temperatura de Suna –, mas tão quentes que era capaz das pedras fritarem um ovo.

Ela encheu o copo que segurava pela terceira vez no dia, somente sentindo a falta de alguém para acompanhá-la – e desejando secretamente que essa pessoa fosse Jiraya...

POFPLOFTBAM!

-Tsunade, você não pode bater na autora ¬x'

-Toque no assunto "Jiraya" de novo e você vai ver como não posso. ¬¬

-¬x

-¬¬

-¬x

-¬¬

-¬x Ah, cansei! Vamos voltar à fic, por favor? –estala os dedos-

...– e, quando encostou o vidro aos lábios, a sala tremeu.

-Mas que raios...? – Perguntou-se Tsunade, largando o copo acima da papelada que cobria quase toda a escrivaninha.

E, na janela, apareceu uma mosca gigante...

**COM TENTEN, KIBA, NEJI E HINATA...**

-Mil perdões... – Desculpou-se Tenten, reverenciando. – Eu acabei contando...

-Ah, veja pelo lado bom, é o Kiba-wanwan... n.n

-VOCÊ CONTOU O SEGREDO PRO KIBA?!

-Contei...

-VOCÊ CONTOU O SEGREDO?!

-Contei..

-VOCÊ CONTOU?!

-Contei. ¬¬

- CONTOU?!

-WAH!!! CALA A BOCA HYUUGA, PRA COMEÇAR VOCÊ NEM DEVERIA ENXERGAR!!!

Hinata e Neji: 8O(

Kiba: "Ihh, lá vem bomba..." ..'

-Go-Gomenasai! – Tarde demais.

-BYAKUGAN! – Exclamaram os Hyuugas em coro após fazerem todas as posições de mãos.

E lá foram eles seguindo Tenten por toda Konoha...

**COM NARUTO, **_**AINDA**_** NA ÁRVORE (Lembram dela? n.n) E SAKURA RECÉM-CHEGADA...**

-Nossa, como faz tempo que estou aqui.

-Acordou, Naruto? – Perguntou Sakura.

-Ah sim.

- Isto é pelo "problemática": Shan-na-ro!!!!!!!!!!!! (NOTA: O Naruto chamou a Haruno de problemática no Capítulo 4)

**COM TEMARI, NA PRAÇA, BRINCANDO COM BESOUROS...**

-Três besourinhos foram passear além da flor Cosmos para brincar... A mamãe besoura disse "Voltem já, já", mas só dois besourinhos voltaram de lá... Ai, essa música me toca tão fundo... ç.ç ... ... ...Ooooooolha! – Apontou para o céu, levantando um pouco mais o besouro que segurava na outra mão. – O Naruto acabou de passar voando... – Acenou. – BOA VIAAAAAAAAAGEM!!! – Exclamou antes de voltar a brincar com os 263 besourinhos.

**COM SHIKAMARU E INO...**

-Ramen é uma bela sinfonia... – Falava Shika pela quinta vez enquanto saboreava a décima primeira tigela de ramen.

-... – "Desse jeito quem vai ter uma bela sinfonia é o banheiro..." Pensou Ino.

**COM SHINO E AKAMARU... ... ... JOGANDO CARTAS?! Õ.o**

-Tem um ás de paus? – Perguntou o cachorro.

-Não.

-HAHA, EU TENHO! – Largou as cartas na mesa.

-Eu acabei de perder pra um cachorro... o Perder... -.- Pra um cachorro... ç.ç Kami-sama, porque me odeia?! TT.TT

**COM LEE E TENTEN, NA CASA DELA...**

-OPA! Parou tudo!

-O que foi, Haruno? ¬x' Droga, meu olho dói ç.("')

-Como ainda não notaram uma mosca enorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrme?!

-Opa! Pulei umas duzentas ações! n.x Nunca pensei que ia dizer isso, mas Arigato, Haruno-san.

-Estou aqui para aju-- Hey, o que você quis dizer com isso? ¬¬

-Nada, continuemos a fic!

--**Rewrite** o shiteeeeeeeeeeeeeee...--

Haru: ¬¬

--COFCOFCOF Apaga e reescreve a mudança de local--

**COM TENTEN, HINATA, NEJI, TSUNADE, KAKASHI E ANKO, PERTO DO ESCRITÓRIO DA HOKAGE...**

-ME DEVOLVE O AMULETO SEU BICHO IDIOTA!!! – Gritava Tsunade.

-Amuleto...? – Perguntaram-se Tenten, Neji e Hinata ao mesmo tempo. – Só pode ser...

Na boca da mosca, cintilando fracamente, estava o amuleto que causou todas as confusões.

-Hey, Neji-niisan... Devemos roubar o amuleto?

-¬¬

-Devemos?

-¬¬

-Responde.

-¬¬

-Tenten, o que deu nele?

-Nele? Oh, nada. Só suas calças que estão caídas... E o calção é de coraçõezinhos.

Hinata corou e levantou as calças, prendendo-as na blusa com uma senpon.

-Respondendo a sua pergunta... – Começou Neji, mas foi impedido de continuar por uma forte investida da mosca gigante.

-Mo-moscona-san! Acalme-se! – Pediu inutilmente Hinata.

O animal virou-se e começou a limpar as patonas dianteiras.

-...Ai... – Neji finalmente conseguiu descer da árvore onde havia ficado pendurado, mas foi obrigado a subir de novo quando viu Anko vindo correndo – engatinhando rápido – ao seu encontro.

-ANKO! SENTA! – Gritou Kakashi, e a 'cadelinha' obedeceu. – Boa garota. – Sorriu por detrás da máscara.

-Droga, será possível que tá tudo doido?! – Neji balançava os dedos das mãos freneticamente enquanto falava, como se quisesse estrangular alguém naquele exato momento... A vítima foi ninguém mais ninguém menos que um pobre esquilo.

-NEJI! SOLTA ESSE ESQUILO AGORA! – Ordenou Tenten.

-Não ¬¬

-A-GO-RA!

-Nana-ni, nana-não! ¬¬

-Tem certeza que quer saber por que me chamam de mestra das armas?

-Eu já sei ¬¬

-Aff, vou apelar... Se você soltá-lo, te dou um beijo.

A única coisa que se viu foi um esquilo voando... E depois uma Tsunade.

-WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-EU PEGO! – Disseram Kakashi e Neji em coro, logo começando a correr em cículos.

-Homens são patéticos... – Reclamou Tenten, fitando a cena atônita.

-Eu não os entendo...

-Acredite, se tentar entendê-los vai virar Hyuuga Hisada.

No final das contas, os dois trombaram e Tsunade só não caiu no chão puro porque Anko saltou e deu um jeito de pegá-la pela roupa com os dentes.

-Anko é uma boa garota! – Exclamou Kakashi, meio emocionado. – Droga, onde eu aprendi a dizer tal baboseira...?

-Bando de incompetentes! Eu sou a Hokage...

-...Que aumentou os impostos, a divida externa, utilizou dinheiro público para comprar saquê... – Tenten começou a dizer, contando nos dedos os exemplos que dava.

Antes de Tsunade poder responder, a mosca começou a se aproximar, fitando Hinata como se quisesse arrancar-lhe a cabeça.

-P-Por que ela está me olhando assim...?

Foi aí que Tenten se deu conta:

_Desde quando você é desse tamanho?_

_Desde que acordei hoje de manhã._

-Hina-chan, se eu fosse você corria. – Disse simplesmente, sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Huh...?

-Essa mosca tá com a personalidade do Lee, e levando em consideração o número de vezes que Neji o chamou de perdedor e disse que o esforço dele era inútil...

-T-Tive uma idéia! – Ela saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde.

"Como eu pensava... O Lee jamais me procuraria por si só. Se ele ainda tivesse a personalidade completa, teria procurado o Gai-sensei..." Tenten balançou a cabeça para os lados e preparou-se para atacar...

**COM HINATA E GAI...**

-SENSEI! SENSEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ABRE ESSA—

-Wow, wow... Nada de gritar na frente a minha casa. ¬¬ – Interrompeu o sensei ao abrir a porta. – O que foi?

-TEM...! – Pigarreou. – T-Tem uma mosca gigante com a personalidade do Lee atacando Konoha e vai me matar se você não fizer nada...

Gai pensou por instantes.

-Belo favor que o bichinho vai me fazer. n.n – Fechou a porta na cara da garota.

------

Acabou-se outro capítulo 8D

Ten: NYAAA O MUNDO É CRUEL!!!

Garotos: E você irritante. ¬¬ --Tomando saquê--

Neji: Hey, vc ta me devendo o beijo.

Ten: ...E por que você acha que eu estou chamando o mundo de cruel? ¬¬

Todos: --Capotam—

Autora: É ISSO AÍ, TENTEN-CHAN! \o/ COFCOFCOF Se... Sem discussão no estúdio, sim? (Pelo capítulo deu pra notar que eu AMO ferrar com o Neji, né? n.n)

**!Comentem!**

**!Meus favoritos são os que vocês colocam as partes que mais gostaram!**


End file.
